combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Junk Flea
Junk Flea (sometimes known as merely Junk or Flea, and less seldom, JF) is the "1st" map ever released in Combat Arms, as well as being one of the 5 original ones. A small, in-your-face map full of obstacles to hide behind in all forms of the game Combat Arms, it has several crates, a large tunnel, two double-floor spawn buildings, and a jump-path through to each building. Shooting certain pipes will make them release steam, and shooting the explosive green barrels will cause them to fly up in the air, leaving behind plenty of damage for those close enough to feel the explosion. Game modes available are CTF, Elimination, Elim Pro, Quarantine, OMA. Junk Flea is a haven for Assault Rifle and Shotgun users. Sniper Rifles are not very common, and basically unseen except for on the second floors of both bases and the ends of the tunnel. Machine Guns and Sub Machine Guns are typically uncommon on this map, machine guns being uncommon everywhere, however. This map is popular when it comes to One Man Army due to it being "Fast Experience." It is also one of, if not the most, played maps in Combat Arms. It has a bit of an urban theme to it, and is also a very popular "glitching map," having dozens of glitching videos on YouTube, lots of rooms used for glitch purposes, and glitchers in many game rooms, ruining the fun for others. Overview While Junk Flea is a small map, it does have a lot going on. The Tunnel The tunnel stands tall above the rest of the map. Stairs on both sides of the map lead up to it, and there are two side points that can be used for camping and sniping. After the 3-25-09 Patch you sometimes randomly die when walking up the stairs into the tunnel. This is commonly known as being "Nexownd" or "Nexowned" and the name applies to whenever you spontaneously die without cause. Higher Ground As previously stated, the tunnel takes place above the rest of the map. "Higher Ground" is the surrounding area up here, mainly closer to Bravo's base, as there are many platforms around here. One of note is the one outside Bravo's base, which can be walked around and ascended by a crate which can be destroyed to disallow access. There is also a crate near this which much be passed to reach Alpha's base without turning right. There is also the area right outside Bravo's base on the right side, where you can jump to the broken stairwell and then the tunnel's platform (a good sniping outpost). It is also noteworthy that you can jump on the roof of Bravo's base and attack. Near Alpha's base is far less taking place. Upon ascending the stairs, you can then jump across to a lone platform and then leap to the tunnel's platform, shaped more like an unfinished "T." You can also jump onto a narrow ledge on Alpha's base where you are less visible. There's also a tilted crane that can be jumped onto from a crate near the truck, and another building with a ledge that can be jumped to. Tight Space Directly below the tunnel and towards the truck near Alpha's base is known as tight space. The immediate area is also a part of Tight Space, appropriately named as the objects around the area are tightly packed. Alpha Site Alpha Site is very empty and almost identical to Bravo Site, only without the shelves, and the bottom floor's layout is a mirror image. The upstairs, however, are not, and instead they seem to be used less often as the silos and sniping points are close enough where you can be shot just by looking out the door. Bravo Site Bravo Site has two shelves inside its base, and a stairwell up leading out to a broken staircase. The second floor of Alpha's base leads out onto an awning with an explosive barrel adjacent to its door. The exits on the east side of the base lead out to an area with a miniature open field and an awning, which can be jumped onto from the second level exit. The second floor has a small gap above the stairs. Running up the stairs normally doesn't allow you to see the gap, making it a spot for shooters to take out unsuspecting players. Strategies *Watch out for the cramped quarters area that dominate this map. Shotguns, mines, and grenades are very useful in areas such as these, so watch yourself. You can be cornered easily. *Jump on top of the railing on the stairs going up to the upper tunnel to jump on top of the tunnel. this is the highest reachable point on the map, and is good for hitting foes who are expecting a close-range fight, but those who are searching will have you for dinner. *In any game mode (Elimination or One Man Army), watch out for opponents throwing frag grenades into your base. Also beware of campers who wait just outside the building ready to kill you once you come out. Explosions work well in this situation, so make some noise! *A helpful tip: before you die, try and use all of your support weapons. There is a chance that you can kill the opponent even after they kill you. Suicide frags can really annoy enemies. *Never pull out a weapon that is slow to draw eg.Sniper rifle or MG. You will probably be mowed down in no time if you are in OMA. If you absolutely need to pull out your trusty L9 or MK:48 than head to your spawn and do so. *Never stand still for periods of time especially in a full room or you will die majority of the time and not even your base is safe! *Expect the unexpected it's safer to go blazing around a corner. *Since Junk Flea is such a small map, the best way to get XP is to camp in spots you will not be killed or seen very easily. There are many camping spots, but a good player will throw a grenade or flank you so it pays to move every so often. *In Alpha spawn, go upstairs and behind the door so you will not be seen. When you see someone, kill them. Afterward, take cover behind the door or in the building. *Go out the side door and make you way to the two tanks sitting side-by-side run in there and smother anyone that trys to go past you. *You can go to the tunnel in the middle of the level, but before you enter it, go to your right to the little platform and crouch so not much of your body is showing, but you can shoot without hitting the steel when someone comes out from Alpha's base. Kill them, but make sure they have been alive for more than 3 seconds so you can hurt them. Trivia *Junk Flea was one of the first maps released to Combat Arms, as well as being one of the most popular. *Junk Flea was the smallest map until the release of Death Room. It remains the smallest outdoor map. *Looking over the roof of the bases shows you an unfinished roof and the sky in the distance. *Capture the Flag was temporarily removed from the map. It has now returned. *There is a box in the Bravo base that is labeled "Not suitable for Solid S.". This is a clear joke on the Metal Gear Solid series, seeing how the main character, Solid Snake, hides in cardboard boxes for camouflage. *A common glitch(?) in this map is where players are standing beside a thin obstacle such as a container wall. A part of their body may be shown, and so, their "hitbox", use in the game's programming to determine hits, will be expose to attacks from the other side of the obstacle. Category:Maps